Jessie Potter-Harry Potter's twin(book 1)
by harry.potter100
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. But what about Jessie Potter? His sister? She doesn't sound familiar. That's because she was given to the Krums. Now as they enter the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they will meet again for the first time in 13 years. Will they click, like the Weasley Twins or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I do. All credit goes to the great JK Rowling. The only thing I own is my own characters._

 _This is my first story that I didn't write when I was like ten so it won't be that good._

 **Prologue**

When I was one, I watched my mother and father die.

It was in Godric's Hollow, as you probably know already because of my twin, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. If you don't I'll you the short version. On Halloween night, right before bed Lord Voldemort(Lord of the Moldy-shorts, in my opinion) broke into our house. My dad, James Potter, told my mam, Lily Potter nee Evans, to take Harry and I and run. He killed Dad, and then came after us. He killed Mam, tried to kill us(me and Harry), but it back fired. Uncle Padfoot and Hagrid show up, Hagrid takes Harry to the Dursley's and Uncle Padfoot took me to one of his friends, the Krums.

Now I think I'll tell you what has happened since I became a Krum. When Sirius brought me to the Krums, they were meant to bring me to an orphanage. But when Vickor saw me, when he was three, he said, "I have a baby sissy. I love her."

That day they became my parents because they couldn't have any more children and Vickor wouldn't let me out of his sight and kept murmuring, "My sissy, my Jessie. No one ever hurt you, I be there."

For the first two years I was there, Vicky was always by my side and would always play with me. When I was five I called Vicky a teddy bear and told him I wished he was one and he turned into one. That was my first sign of magic. On Vicky's tenth birthday he received his acceptation letter to Durmstrang, he was so happy. That's when I started to wonder what school I would go to because my birth parents both went to Hogwarts, but my mama went to Beauxbatons and my papa went to Durmstrang.

A month before my tenth birthday my parent told me that Durmstrang would accept me. So that brings us to my school years. After some boring school year, mainly filled by Vicky telling all the boys off for staring at me. We get to the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament, when we'll travel to Hogwarts for it. It's mostly the older ones who can go but Vicky won't go without me and I won't go without my friends, so there are only three of us who can't enter. I'll get to meet Harry, I know all about him and my past my parents never kept it from me.

On a totally unrelated note, Uncle Padfoot came to visit me when I got back for my summer holidays. He told me all about Hogwarts and Harry. He also told me about my birth parents. That's what has happened from when my parents died to now. So my year at Hogwarts will begin.

 **A/N:** This is a work of fiction. All rights and characters, but my own, belong to J.K Rowling.

This is like my fifth try at a story so bare with me.

~Seana~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1-The **Boat**

As always we went to the port to get the boat to school. But this time it wouldn't be to our school, it would be to Hogwarts. I can't wait to meet Harry but I don't want to be stuck on a boat with the boys because they all smell so nice. I guess I should probably tell you how I became a vampire.

 _[Flaskback]_

 _It was just after my tenth birthday, when I was walking back to my house from my friends house. I saw a shadow and felt like I was being followed. I choose to ignore and just run home, but the short cut I'd have to take was through the woods. I ran into the woods straight to the path that Vickor made me. I could hear foot steps running behind me._

 _"Slow down Jessica." The creep knows my name. "I just want to give you a gift. I promise I won't hurt you."_

 _Hearing this I ran faster and faster until I was just at the edge of the woods. But then it happened, he grbbed my ankle and putted me back into the woods. He dug his nails into my flesh, drawing blood._

 _"Mmmmm. He was right. You do smell good. And I bet you taste even better."_

 _He grabbed my hand and sunk his teeth into my wrist. There was a flashing pain then he stopped. I thought it was over but of course I was wrong. He just moved to my other wrist and the pain started again. It went on for what seemed like forever but was really only a few minutes. He bit my elbows, both sides of my neck and any other vain he could find._

 _"There, It's done. I'll find you when you turn fourteen. Goodbye, Jessica Potter."_

 _Then he was gone. The burning continued I just lay there, not moving and let the burn take over. That was how Vickor found me._

 _"Sissy. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I promised I would. You're going to fine. I'll help you get through this and nothing will change."_

 _Then he lifted me into his arms and started to head home. I fell asleep and didn't wake up for three day and when I did, I had red eyes._

 _[Flashback End]_

I think my biggest worries when I woke up were, will Vickor hate and will I still be able to go to school? Vicki said he would never hate me and that he would help me get through this. My parents were shocked but accepted it like they did with everything else. I was still aloud to go to school and the headmaster set up a blood bank for me to use. my eyes turned back into their original hazel colour(my birth father's color) but they got red flecks in them.

My train of thought is broken when Vickor says we have to get on the boat. So my torture begins now.

*****************************TIME LAPSE********************************

We about half way through our journey when we were all called to assembly. When we were all present, they told us we would be on a different course this year because we were going to hogwarts. After we were dismissed, my year head, Professor Galicbrova, told me to follow her. I knew she was gonig to tell me how I would feed this year at Hogwarts because no one can know what I am. When we get there, Jason and Dani are there.

"I'm confused, why are you guys hear?",I ask very worriedly.

"They are going to help you this year. They have agreed to be feeders this year", Professor Galicbrova explained calmly, like she hadn't just told me I was going to use my friends as walking blood bags. "And before you say no. They know the risks and have already talked to their parents and to your parents, who all agree it's for the best that it's just the two of them. Vickor is also allowed to help if he has to."

"You guys can't do this. I understand Vicky because I am use to the taste of his blood and he has already been exposed to the risks. If you guys do this, you do know the risks right?"

They smile sheepishly. "Well...Um...Not exactly," Dani mumbles under his breath.

"Are you guys serious? You signed up without knowing the risks? Why?"

"We love you baby girl and we want to help you get through the year." Jason explains.

"Okay. Now I'm going explain to you the risks. Then if you still want to help, I won't complain or try to tell you I can't. Okay?"

"Okay." "Okay."

"Okay. If I lose control, I could kill you while in blood. If I bite too hard, I could go ripper. I could release the wrong type of enzyme and turn you. Believe me, you don't want to be stuck in some half-life, living off of people's blood. Sure, I'll stop ageing at seventeen but that's it for me. No husband. I wouldn't damn children to this life, so I'm never having kids. You're both going to get married and have kids, while I try to find something to do with my forever. Now, do you still want to risk it?"

They look at each other for a minute, then say at the same time, "Yes, baby girl. We do, baby girl."

"Okay. But only after we get to Hogwarts, I'm using Vicki 'cause he knows how to handle the enzymes without getting high."

"Getting high?"

"Yes. Getting high. It's an effect of the bite, makes you feel good appearently. Of course, I would get stuck being bitten to be turned. That type of burn, hurts like hell." Then I ran out of the room crying, I was remembering when I got changed. That's how Vicky found me, curled up in a ball, with my throat burning. I was hungry.

Vicky bent to where I was on the floor. He picked me up and leaned back against the wall with me in his lap. "Sissy, I know your hungry. Stop fighting it your just hurting yourself. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Vicki, I'm fine. It's just a little burn. Nothing I can't handle." All the while, I'm stareing at his neck, watching his pulse.

"No. You're not. I can see you watching my pulse. Don't fight your nature, Sissy. All you're doing is hurting youself."

"No, Vicki. I don't want to be a monster. I'm scared, Vicki."

"You are not a monster. You are my sister and I want to take care of you. Feed now!"

He forces my face to his pulse point. It smells so good. I couldn't resist it. I _let_ the monster take over. My teeth latched on to his throat and sunk deep. His blood entered my mouth and my enzymes entered his blood. I moaned at the _taste_. He moaned at the _high._ We sat like this for a minute. Then I took control and stopped, I licked over the bite and watched it close.

That's how I spent two weeks on the boat. Every four days Vicky and I would go to my cabin and I would feed. After the first time, I got the idea to have Jason and Dani watch. Let them see what they were getting themselves into. They watched every time and asked if I would do it to them once before Hogwarts. I did, on the last two times before we reached Hogwarts. It was good for them and me. They learned to control the high while I learned to control the monster.

The boat shoke, and started to move upward. We had arrived at Hogwarts.

 **A/N: I wrote something more then a page long. *mentally pats self on the back***

 **No probably reads this but I'm going to ast like someone does.**

 **If you do actually read this story- congrats to you, I've decided to comitte to this story.**

 **I'm hoping to update when ever I can.(not leaving the story for about forever)**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Séana**


	3. Chapter 3

We all got into our uniforms, and headed to the dock. There Karkaroff told us to get into our positions, just like we practiced on the way here. Herding us off the ship and towards the castle known as Hogwarts. It was beautiful. Once we reach the doors to the Great Hall, we stop behind the girls from Baeuxbaton's. They are welcomed by Dumbledore and then start their routine. It is basically a lot of ass shaking and sighing, so of course the boys stare- even my boys. Slapping every boy within my reach, I wait for Dumbledore to welcome us. When he does, I walk in with the boys but stop just inside the door. They start banging their stick things on the ground. I then run down the middle of them and start flipping and twisting until I land in front of Dumbledore. Glancing across the able table, I see my godfather- Professor Snape - and the shock on his face. I'm guessing nobody told him I was coming. Oops, I think. Someone should have warned him. I don't think anyone told him that I was his god-daughter. He probably just thinks I'm the reincarnation of Lily. Ooh, well.

We are told to find a seat at one of the tables. Of course, the boys head straight for the bastard looking table. Dani, Jason and I, however, go to the table with the red and gold. Gryffindor, That's what Padfoot called it. We sit on the very end of the table next to two red headed twins. We get strange looks, they really weren't expecting us to separate from the others. They weren't the only ones staring, Vicki was giving me looks as well as the others at the table.

 **"The hell you looking at?"** , Jason asks, looking at everyone in the hall. Everyone just stares at him.

"He said, 'the hell you looking at'", I shout at them. Everyone slowly looks away and the hall is silent. That is until all my boys decide that it's too quiet and start laughing like nobody's business. Crazy boys, crazy, but you gotta love them. Actually you don't, I do.  
There is a quiet murmur as everyone starts to eat, it gradually increases as people start to become more comfortable around each other. It's funny to watch some of the boys rush to get the attention of the Beauxbation's girls while the girls rush to get Vicky's and my other boys attention. Sluts and man-whores. That all they are. Hormonal teenagers the lot of them— wait what am I saying? I'm one of them.  
Again I'm broken from my train of thought, I am really starting to think I should just stop getting on that train altogether because every time I do someone drags me off. Anyway, enough ranting, I look up and see a guy with dreadlocks and two red heads , twins. They sit in front of us and just stare. (Creeps!) We stare back and this must have gone on for a few minutes because another red head asks, "Why are you all staring at each other?"

We break eye contact and the twins say, "We're just trying to figure out why they got brought here when they clearly aren't seventeen. Also, why the girl is wearing a Durmstrang uniform? I thought it was an all boys school, like Beauxbatons only takes girls."

This explains why they were staring. well since they have asked politely (sense the sarcasm), I'll explain it to them. "Well then, if that's all you wanted to know, you could have asked. I'm Jessie Krum. When i was a baby I got adopted by the Krum family. I won't go into detail of why I had to be adopted. Anyway, Victor is very protective of me and wouldn't let my parents send me o Beauxbaton's like my mom went. They then considered Hogwarts but Victor also wouldn't let them send me and burnt all the letters they were going to send. In the end, they just asked him where he wanted me to go to school. He said that unless I went to Durmstrang, He wasn't letting me go to school. My parents talked to the head master and asked him if there was a way for me to attend school there. The morning of my tenth birthday I got my acceptance letter for Durmstrang. I started school that year."  
After finishing the story, all the table sat in amazement and awe as they took in my last words. I looked away in embarrassment for I hated specking in public or having people listen to my private conversations. When the red-headed twins saw this one of them said, "Alright everyone, but out of our conversation and but back into yours"  
Turning to them, I said my thanks and then asked for their names.  
" I'm Gred"  
"And I'm Feorge"  
"Ok so you"—I say pointing to the one of the left— "are Fred. And you are George"  
They both had looks of astonishment and sputtered, "H-how did t-you know that?"  
"It's rather easy. If you take the first letter and Feorge and swap it with the first letter of Gred you get Fred and George, two names that parents would give their children. Also, these two already tried that on me. When I met them."  
We sit in silence then, and eat. The only sounds are the muttering of those around us and cutlery hitting plates.


End file.
